


The Double Crush

by thorxbruce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Misunderstandings, Multi, POV Changes, Underage Drinking, Work In Progress, dean and cas are dummies, stan twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorxbruce/pseuds/thorxbruce
Summary: Dean and Castiel are best friends both on Twitter and real life. However, neither of them realize that they're the same people.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel squinted his eyes as he looked up at the top right corner of his phone screen. Shit. 2:45AM. When he had an 8AM class. Great. He’d been up talking and theorizing about the latest Marvel trailer in various groupchats.

He’d also been talking with his best friend, Dee. They’d grown close when the entirety of marvel twitter grieved over Tony’s passing in _Endgame_ and stayed close for the past four months, even supporting each other when they moved out of their houses and into their college dorms. And if Castiel had a tiny (huge) crush on Dee, who cared? They were never specific about _how_ far away they lived from each other because it never came up, but he had to assume it was far. Everyone that got close on stan twitter seemed to live at least 500 miles away from each other. 

Either way, even if they were near each other, Castiel knew nothing would ever happen. Dee’s home life seemed to be very… strict. He knew the other boy didn’t feel comfortable coming out as bisexual, which was understandable, but he also felt isolated and outcasted at school, which was why Dee joined stan twitter in the first place. 

**dee: bud r u ok? ur spacing out again**

The ping on his phone knocked Castiel out of his thoughts, bringing his eyes from the clock to the bottom. He sighed deeply before typing back. 

**me: yeah sorry. i didn’t realize how late it is then i spaced out a bit**

**dee: it’s ok bud ! do you wanna sleep?**

**me: no im not quite tired yet. do you?**

**dee: naahhhhhh you know im used to all nighters  
watcha got planned for the week?**

**me: just school, mostly. we’re finally having the club fair thingy so im probably gonna go see if anything seems interesting.  
anything exciting for you?**

**dee: just about the same, actually. i just hope theres a good bio study group bc im shit at this**

**me: u know i can always help if u need … im literally a bio minor**

**dee: for now, anyways**

The chatting continued until around 3:15, when Castiel finally fell asleep with his phone still in his hand.  
______

Dean smiled softly to himself, wishing Cas a “goodnight bud :)” after about three minutes of him not replying. He still wasn’t quite tired so he browsed through his timeline and opened up a few groupchats he wasn’t very active in to see what the fuss was about. When he saw it was just normal chat, he turned his phone off and went to sleep. 

In the morning, he definitely wasn’t very chipper, but he knew he couldn’t start skipping his 9AM this early in the semester, so he trudged out of bed and into the shower. After his biology 108 class, he made his way over to the student center to grab coffee from Starbucks and then trudged to the quad to see what organizations were set up. 

Dean walked around for a few minutes before his eyes landed on a sign reading “bio study club” in bold green letters. He beelined over for it and stood next to a dark haired man, who was listening intently to what the person behind the table had to say. 

“...meetings are every other wednesday from five to seven thirty. Of course, you don’t have to stay that long but we block out that much time because we have different upperclassmen that go around helping with homework, study guides, and general questions. We also have an opportunity for underclassmen to work in groups and bounce ideas and notes off of each other. If you’d like to sign up for our weekly emails, put your name and preferred email down on this paper,” she gestured to a clipboard that already had a few names down, “and we hope to see you next week.” The girl finished her spiel with a bright smile and turned to her partner, who was eyeing the crowd for new potential targets. 

Dean sighed and waited for his turn with the pen as the dark haired dude neatly printed his information. After about a minute, the man turned and handed the pen to Dean with a soft smile before walking slowly down the path. 

After signing his name, Dean wandered around for a little while before reading another sign that said “comic club” in exciting letters. And of course, dark haired dude had to be there, though this time he was looking quite unimpressed. 

“Sorry, I would rather not spend my time surrounded by misogynists that think straight white men are better than anyone else,” he said before huffing and stomping off, leaving the (admittedly straight looking) white men at the booth gaping.

Dean, of course, ran to catch up because he felt like being nosy. Sue him. 

“Um...hey, I’m Dean and um I think that was really cool of you to say to them. I don’t know what made you say that to them but I think it’s cool that you’re breaking down the stigma around comics and the whole culture and yeah sorry I’m rambling.” 

Sometime during Dean’s word vomit, they stopped moving and the dark haired man turned to face him, arms still crossed over his chest, but a soft smile on his face. “Thank you, Dean.” He said, relaxing his arms to his sides. “I’m incredibly tired of men thinking they have a right to comment on women’s bodies and physical appearance in any way, and they happened to be my victim. I’m glad you agree. I’m Castiel, by the way.” 

Castiel held his hand out for a shake, which Dean accepted graciously.  
______

**dee @starkmobile  
maybe some men do deserve rights. **

**dee @starkmobile  
says me… a men… anyways… today was a Good Day. **

Dean dropped his phone to the desk with an audible _thud_ and went back to working on his english essay. He worked for about twenty-five minutes, soft music playing in the background, before declaring his work mediocre enough and taking a break. 

**me: cassssssss im bored**

**Dean waited a few minutes to get a response.**

**cas: oh no whatever shall you do.**

**me: :(( not nice  
did you go to ur club thingy **

**cas: yeah. only signed up for one thing tho. you?**

**me: yeah, i signed up for the bio thingy and another nature-y thingy bc they said the only thing the club does is go on hikes**

**cas: ur so weird………………..**

Their conversation continued sporadically while the pair worked on homework and other mundane college freshman things. 

“Hey brother,” one of Dean’s roommates, Benny, said. 

“What’s up man?” 

“Goin’ to grab some grub with Ash and Garth, wanna come?” His other two aforementioned roommates stuck their heads in his room with gummy smiles on their faces. 

Dean sighed and shut his laptop, “Yeah just lemme put some shoes on real quick.” He slipped on his shoes as his roommates exited his room and waited for him out in the common room. 

They all walked in a group to the closest dining hall, talking aimlessly about their days and how their professors were already starting to get on their nerves. Dean, however, had gone a bit quiet, noticing Cas hadn’t answered his dms in nearly twenty minutes. That was pretty normal but only when they weren’t mid-conversation. He decided not to pester, instead pocketing his phone and trying to focus on the conversation around him. 

As Dean was going around grabbing food, he saw Castiel with a plate in his hand, looking for an open table. 

“Castiel,” he asked tentatively.

Castiel smiled at him. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet, “My roommates and I are here if you wanted to sit with us. If not it’s cool, too, yeah.” 

“Yeah I’ll sit with you guys, if it’s no trouble.” They walked together to where Garth was already seated, a big smile on his face. 

“Garth, this is Castiel; Castiel, this is Garth.” Dean said as they sat down. 

“Nice to meet you, Castiel!” Garth said with an even bigger smile than was normally plastered on his face.  
__________

Castiel was having the best time at dinner since he’d been at the university. They’d all been sitting at the table for nearly an hour, plates stacked at the end. 

He looked down at his phone after a while and realized he hadn’t texted Dee back in over an hour. 

“Shit,” he muttered, which no one noticed except Dean. 

The man aforementioned bumped his arm, “You okay man?” 

He nodded and typed out a quick reply, “Yeah I just forgot I needed to text my friend back.” He pocketed his phone after shutting it off and looked up at Dean. “Were you saying something?” 

Dean shook his head, “Nah, I think we’re just about ready to get back. I know I got some work left to do before going to sleep. You ready?” 

Castiel nodded with a smile, pushing out of his chair when everyone else did. He went to grab the stack of plates but Benny pushed his hand away. “Nah, brother, I got them. We made a little system, but you can clean up next time.” 

Castiel’s heart warmed at the promise of having dinner with the group again. He’d only spent a little while with them but he already felt welcomed and appreciated. He walked back to the dorm behind Benny and Garth, next to Dean. 

“What are you doing on friday?” Dean asked, bumping Castiel out of his thoughts. 

“Uh…” he thought through his plans, which were pretty nonexistent, “nothing, I don’t think. Why?” 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, “The student center is showing a movie and I wanted to go but they’re both busy but um… if you wanted to go with me that’d be cool.” 

“What movie?” 

“ _The Avengers_. They have free popcorn and drinks too…” 

I smiled at Dean cutting himself off from rambling once more. Honestly, it was endearing, but I could tell he had an underlying shyness that was buried beneath his cool guy look. 

“We all know you got a man-crush on Iron Man, Dean. There’s no shame in that.” Garth said over his shoulder. 

Dean rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands further in his pockets. “That sounds great. What time?” Castiel asked, completely ignoring Garth’s comment because, well, _same_. 

“Six thirty,” Dean perked up again with a bright smile. “We can meet outside of the theater?” 

We paused at the entrance to my dorm building, Garth and Benny yelling a “Bye!” over their shoulders and continuing on. 

Castiel nodded as he turned towards Dean. “Yeah that sounds like a good plan. I’ll see you then, Dean.” 

Dean smiled and waved while his new friend started walking to his dorm. “Goodnight!” 

After taking the quickest shower of his life, Castiel got into bed and set his laptop on his lap, browsing Netflix to see what seemed good to watch. 

**me: sorry dee i was at dinner with some friends**

**dee: it’s ok ! i was too so nbd  
how’s ur night been?**

**me: good, i made new friends so i really cant complain and now im watching netflix**

**dee: proud of u bud :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel get closer and Dean's feelings continue to grow.

The next few days were full of mundane, routine college weekdays. Dean wouldn’t really admit it, but he was super excited to see Castiel again on friday. He was going to do his best not to geek out over the movie even though he’d seen it more times than he could count, because he didn’t want to weird his new friend out. 

He knew Castiel was also at least kind of into comic movies after his moderate explosion on the comic book club dudebros. But still, he just met his new friend and he didn’t want to geek out before it was time. 

Yes, before you ask, there is a time limit. 

**me: dude … dude  
i think i have a date ?????**

**cas: WHAT???? EXPLAIN LJLKFMSDFDMSVD**

**me: I DONT KNOWWWWWWW  
listen there’s just like .. a guy and i asked him to a movie tn but idk it seemed pretty friendly  
maybe im just reading into it **

**cas: hmmmmm let me know what u think after ur “date” and we’ll figure it out then? sound good?**

**me: yeah  
did u see charlies tweet????**

**cas: no what**

**me: she has a gf !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**cas: UR KIDDING**

Dean kept chatting with Cas on and off while he finished his homework for the week and got ready for his not-date with Castiel. Before leaving his dorm, he sent a quick text to his little brother Sam asking about his week and how everything was at home. He wasn’t expecting a reply for a while, since friday nights were generally family night back home, so there was limited cell phone usage. 

Definitely not something he missed. 

Dean walked to the student center with an absent mind, anxiously both hoping this could be classified as a date, but also not. Yeah, maybe he’d recently accepted the fact that he had some minor-ish feelings for Cas, but it wasn’t a big deal. He’d talked to Charlie about it a bit without naming names, and she told him to keep things chill for a bit before seeing if he felt the same. Dean decided to wait at least a week before beginning to drop any sort of hints, and in the meantime, he just read way too far into every text Cas sent him. 

Normal, tiny crush things. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, tapping on his shoulder. 

Dean whipped around, seeing the other boy wearing an Iron Man shirt. “Hey man! You ready to grab some snacks and sit?” 

“Yes, I am.” Castiel pulled Dean in the direction of the snack table that had pre-portioned popcorn and cans of sodas for the taking. They grabbed their snacks and made their way into the theater, taking a seat in the middle of the room. 

“Who’s your favorite?” Castiel asked after a few minutes. 

“Tony, duh.” 

“Same!” He said with a smile, gesturing down at his shirt. They both asked and answered questions back and forth until the lights dimmed and the intro of the movie began playing. 

They both laughed and made quiet comments throughout the two hours, quoting along with some of the more ~iconic~ lines. 

When the final scenes played, they both sighed happily, turning towards each other. 

“You hungry?” Castiel asked, leaning his chin on his palm. “I can drive us somewhere if you are.” 

Dean looked down at his lap and nodded, “Yeah, I could grab something.” They made their way to the parking deck, talking animatedly about their classes and roommates and whatever else they could think of. 

**me: idk but it seems like a date**

Dean sent the text to Cas while they were on the way to Cook Out. It was the first time he’d checked his Twitter since leaving his dorm nearly three hours prior and his notifications were a bit hectic, but he completely ignored them to go straight to his messages with Cas. 

“Dude, I _gotta_ know. What is up with the pimpmobile?” 

Castiel looked down shyly, but back up at the road quickly. “My grandfather left it in his will for me, actually.” Castiel could see Dean backpedaling as quick as he began. “No! No, please don’t apologize for the whole ‘pimpmobile’ thing.”

Dean hesitantly nodded, “Alright but if I say something weird please let me know.” He turned pleading eyes over to the driver. 

Castiel just nodded, keeping focused on the road. After a few minutes, they pulled into the parking lot and went into the joint, chatting animatedly about weird experiences they’d had on campus thus far. Dean kept checking his phone every few minutes, waiting on a text back from Cas, but it never came. 

“Do you need to go?” Castiel asked as they finished up eating. 

Dean sighed, “No, sorry. Just waiting on a friend to text me.” He saw Castiel’s eyes light up in realization before he pulled his phone out as well. “Woah man are you alright?” 

“Yeah you just reminded me I had forgotten to text my friend back.” He responded while typing quickly on his phone. 

Dean smiled widely, laughing at his new friend’s (quite intense) focus on the screen. “Glad I could be of service!” 

They stayed and talked for a while, Dean learned that Castiel was from California and went to University of Kansas to study environmental studies, a big contrast to Dean’s architecture. He also learned that Castiel’s roommates, Inias and Ezra in particular, got on his nerves almost daily for being noisy and messy - so he was always looking for ways to leave the dorm. 

He kept a smile the entire walk back to his room from the parking lot. He stopped in the living room and chatted with Benny and Garth, who were talking about a big party happening the next night. 

_New Message_

**me: dude. party tmrw. u down?**

**castiel: im assuming this is dean  
and yes! do we need a driver?**

**me: nah benny is planning on driving bc he has a job interview sunday morning**

**castiel: its a plan then**

**me: sick, pregame at my dorm at 9 be there or be not drunk enough to party :P**

Dean laughed to himself as he stepped into the shower for the night. He now knew he was in a pickle, for sure. Maybe it was just because Castiel was new and fresh, but he definitely had a crush on the man, battling his crush on Cas. Also - _shit, Cas_ \- he never checked again if he got a text from him. 

After he finished showering, Dean rushed to his phone to see that Cas had direct messaged him over an hour ago. 

**cas: hey! sorry i completely flaked on texting you back  
how was your maybe-not-maybe-so date?**

**me: it was really good tbh, but confusing  
but it’s no big deal. did i miss anything while i was gone? **

As he laid in bed that night, his mind rushed with different thoughts about the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty short one this time !! but the next chp is gonna have some angst so get ready lol

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i thought of this plot while i was drunk and i am now invested in their well being and i hope u are too ! i'll post 1-2 times per week and if i dont pls come yell at me on twitter @wilsonbcrnes


End file.
